You left me
by warriorlk
Summary: "I HATE YOU" "you left me" jack meets his little sister, the spirit of summer not the way either wanted too
1. anger and fear

"I HATE YOU" I yelled

"Why, what did I do to you" jack said

"You left me, alone, you said we would both be fine but you weren't I had to take care mom and dad, and lil' Nina, by. My. Self." I said tears started to come down.

"I'm sorry is that what you want to hear. I didn't remember you or mom or dad or our little sister. It's Mannys fault for that." Jack yelled.

"No, it's not because when I woke up I still remembered then I see you my brother and hated it you were having so much fun in the snow"

"Without you" jack finished.

"You were my big brother, and you left me it broke my heart to see you like that"

"Kat, I'm sorry, I wish I could change that"

"But you can't now can you, you never did take me or Nina real, never followed the rules" I was shaking my head "but that is all a you will ever be. With an I can do anything attitude"

"Hey I-"

"No jack, not this time no more games I never want to see you again" then I flew off.

~~~~~jacks POV~~~~~~~~

I was her fly off my little sister I saved her.

I looked up at the moon. "what am I suppose to do she hates me you planed this so now what, fudge this is now what I wanted. How did any of this happen." I said to myself.

"jack"

"Jack"

"JACK get down from there"

…..

"jack I'm scared" I hear a small voice call my name that I heard from my memories.

"is that it?" I ask the moon "is she sacred, I'll leave her again?"

no answer "I'll take that as a yes" so then I flue to North workshop to get advice.

~~~~bunny's warren~~~~kat's pov

"hello is any one here" I say to the space around me. I know bunnymund's not here he's with sophie and Jamie for the day I heard him say that to jack before we 'talked', so I find my favor spot in the warren and play my flute, that always helped chase the pain away. I got lost in the music so I was shocked when a voice said.

"what are you doing here"

"oh bunny you know I love this place" I said.

"I know you do but you only come 'here' when you upset, so spill"

"you were right" I said.

"now I'm right about a lot of things what is this about" he said.

"about Jack he is … not how I remember him to be, Happy" I said.

"now Sheila, you need to know that would only be happy if you had barbecued him so this worse's me, if you are here crying" he said.

"bunnymund have I ever told you what jack is to me"

"not that I can think of" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"he… well he..he's my brother" I said softly.

"okay now you've got to be pulling my leg" he said

"no I'm not bunny this is the truth he turned in to jack frost because I wanted to go ice skating. He then fell in the lake because of me, I then toke all my anger out on him just now" tears started to form, "I said I hated him bunny does that make me a bad person? I had just missed him so much and, and, and I don't want to lose him again. I lost him for 316 years 'moon' bunny, I don't hate him I was just upset like you were when you lost Easter last year" I was crying now.

"hey why don't you tell him that" was all bunny said.

**a/n-**

**sorry for any misspelled words tell me what you think r and r please  
**


	2. the gathering

Jack's POV

"Hey north you here" I yell in the massive workshop.

"Jack, my boy what do I owe the pleasure?" North asked.

"I need some help" I said.

"Help? How?" North said.

"I think I just met my sister. I think she's the summer sprit" I said

"You mean Kat nice girl she is, I only met her once, playing the flute I think, some two hundred years ago I believe" North said.

"Did she ever try to talk to you after that" I asked.

"No them most we said was hi and your names then she flew off never saw her again" north said.

"Oh, I was hoping you knew more because… well I don't know your Santa you know everyone" I said.

"Well let's look in book shale we" North said

"Wait what book?" I asked as we headed in to North's private work area.

"This book" North said putting a very thick book on the table.

"Oh" I said.

"Now question is where is she now, I think I know" North said.

"Where" I asked

"Where else is there spring all year long" North asked

"The kang-" I started to say "I mean Bunny's warren" I said.

"Yes jack, let's see" he was flipping through the pages "found her Kathryn, good helper to Easter when needed" north read.

"Geez where was she last year" I asked

"Avoiding you I think" North said "the only flaw I have here is… not loving her family" he finished slowly.

"What" I asked.

"Let me try something" north said, but right then a yeti opened the door it was Phil, "what is it phi". He said something in russain and then North looked at me "come jack you will be need" we than ran out to the room to the globe.

"What's wrong with it" I asked. The lights on it flickered and then the room went dark, the only source of light was the globe.

"We need to call guardians now", North said. While, creating the aurora borealis, to call them.

~~~ kats Pov~~~

"What is that" I asked bunny.

"North wants us care to join" bunny said.

"No jack will be there so I'll skip, I still have my job to do so see you" I said twirling my flute so I shrank to fit in my bag of seeds.

"And if you need help" bunny said.

"I'll find you, but if you do see jack give him the good ole slap in the back of his head for me" I said starting to fly away.

"will do shila" bunny yelled back then went through his tunnels to north's

~~ Jacks POV ~~~

After North called the rest of the Guardians I went to sit by the window sill till the rest showed up the first to get there was tooth, then sandy, and then Bunny complaining about his cold feet.

"Jack, how are you" tooth asked.

"Well I can say it has been a very weird day for me" I started but then bunny came up to me and hit me on the back of my head. "ow, hey what was that for" I asked.

"Bunny now that was uncalled for" tooth said.

"Well it was just a gift from a friend of mine" Bunny said.

"Really and who is that friend" tooth said.

"_YOU_ know the other one" he said emphasizing you.

"Really-"she started to say something else but north stopped her.

"Now why are you all over here we need to figure out what happened" North said.

"Fine" I grumbled. While we were talking sandy way trying to get our attention (again).

"What is it sandy" I asked. He then pointed to the moon.

"Man in moon, old friend what do you wish to show us" north asked.

Then the moon cast a beam down on to the ground…

* * *

**A/N-**

**ha ha ha i know that's mean bu i will update soon (i think), okay i know it has been a while. but i am trying tell me what you think so far. i love the idea of jacks sister and i'll leave it at that i will not give to much away **

**till next time.**


	3. meeting bad, then good, then bad again

~~~ Kat's POV ~~~

I was flying through central park bring warmth where ever I went. Spring all ways made me smile seeing the dedication for nature humans had.

"Well, well, well, look what the season brought in" I dark voice said behind me.

"Well I do love the summer air" I replied calmly, calculating ways to run away.

"Kitten, why so hard all I wanted to do was talk" he said.

"Ah, but the last time that happened _you_ were unconcnes sinking to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean" I said.

"Oh you wound me Kat, I thought you were over that" he said with fake pain in his voice. That did it I turned to him and punched him square in the nose.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again, you no good son of-"

"Now no need to call names I mean, kitten" he said.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT" I yelled, then punched him in the gut. Then flew away as fast as I could. Once I landed in an ally I hide behind a trash bin knowing all I had to do was wait to the sun to rise and I would be safe for the day and getting as far away from him as possible. That's when I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. I tensed up getting ready for him to find me…

"_You and I'll be safe and sound  
__just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

I relaxed realizing it was just a mortal on a late night walk.

"BOO" a voice said next to me, my instinct kicked in and punched the person.

"Bloody hell shila now why are you so jumpy all of a sudden" Bunny said in a nasally voice.

"Sorry I thought you were some-, well just forget it, so what do you want" I asked back to my old self.

"Well you have to come with me-" he started.

"Let's go" I said. 'The further away from here the better' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'm taking my tunnels but they want to go by portal" he said, that's when I noticed the yetis.

"Hey" that's when they shoved me in to a sack and tossed me through a portal.

* * *

~~~north's workshop~~~

"Oh I can't wait" tooth said fluttering around then telling the little tooth's where to go for teeth.

"Well you can't but I can" jack said. Right after he said that a portal open with a bag flying out with the yeti's following.

"ow that way rude" a voice said from the bag.

"Welcome to the north pole" north said.

"You need to learn that the 'shove in a bag and tossed thought a magic portal' is not the best first impression north" Kat said getting close to his face.

"Down Kat" bunny's voice said behind jack. She then backed off from north.

"Now why am I here" she demanded.

"You are to be a guardian" North said happily.

"What? You got to be joking I can tell you lot that I am not a guardian and everyone here knows it" she said growling.

"Kat, we know you are not a bad person-" north started.

"No I'm not doing it none of you know what I've done in my past" she started to back up.

"I am sure it's not as bad as Jack" bunny said.

"we need your help, we don't know this person but he's bad news and we all think you will be a great addition to the group" tooth said.

"NO! I have my own problems right now and I don't need yours so Leave. ME. ALONE!" she finished. Then flew off back the equator and more importantly away from my problems.

* * *

**A/N~**

thank you for all the subscriptions but i want at least 3 reviews before i post another chapter, but i an having so much fun with my villen who you will see real soon so review

thank you


	4. after math

~~ jacks POV~~

"What just happened" I asked.

"Well she ran and still 'hates' you" bunny said while shaking his head.

"I don't get it what kind of problem is she dealing with, that we can't help her with" tooth wondered.

"Well let's not dwell on it and find this new villain before he causes more trouble" bunny said.

"Right so where do we start looking" North asked.

"Um… everywhere I guess" I said. Then we split up Sandy went the equator, I went south, North stayed in the north, Tooth went east, and Bunny went west, we circled the earth for days on ended then north called us all back to his place.

~~ POV~~~

I stud in the shadows watching 'the Jack Frost' look for that little kitten of mine, then all of a sudden he left.

"Well I guess the kitty is playing hide and seek, I shale have to join the game then and find her first this shale be, fun" I said them went back in to the shadows.

**a/n~**

**i know this is short bu i will post more soon so...**

no one's been reviewing i want one please then i will post more i swear so tell me what you think please.

and i also need a Males villain name i can't think of any help


	5. the truth i a dream

~~ ? POV~~

I was watching the guardians in North's headquarters.

"Did you find her?" Jack asked franticly.

"No not yet, but we will she can't hide forever, so North why did you call us back here" Tooth said.

"I found something's on our little trouble maker look here" he then pulled out a book and opened it and I saw my picture. "This is all I could find on him. Jack you might want to read this" jack then went over to the book and started to read.

~~ Kats POV~~~

I was sitting on the edge of a volcano. "Moon, what am I going to do I thought he saw dead" I spoke to myself, (or so I thought).

"You thought who was dead, my dear?" I heard a dark English voice say.

"I thought you would show up sooner or later Pitch so what can I possibly do for you?"

"By telling me where HE is" he said.

"Can't help you there last I saw Him he was in central park with a bloody nose knelling over in pain so HE could be anywhere. You find the bas-" I was cut off.

"Kat no name cussing around me please dear girl I hear enough of it from HIM"

"Sorry, but HE just gets me so worked up he should have just stayed in the pacific like the slime he is" I said with as muck venom as I could put in to it.

"Now if he did that who would have kept me company?" pitch asked.

"I know you very well and you never really cared for him all he was, was a puppet to you and your failed schemes. So I think you should just leave me alone like everyone else" I said and watched as he turned to leave "and by the way I think that son of yours needs to learn to watch his back like the rest of the guardians".

"No my dear you and I both know that the guardians are too nice for their own good. And I am almost positive jack 'misses' you" then he was gone.

"Dame him" I said once I was sure he was gone. Then I went in to the volcano and fell asleep in the safety of the heat and light that radiated of the lava, I was home"

_I was standing in valley of roses and lilies and morning flower. I knew this place it was the place where Jack, Nina, and I were 'buried' I saw the graves, I always planted morning flowers by Nina's grave because she died the same week as me and they were her favorite flower. _

_Then the roses were for jack, beautiful, and dangers like his season. _

_Then the lilies they weren't for me though, no one came to these graves but me I kept a vigil over them in June because I died on the 15__th__ and she died on the 17__th__ and I never saw her again like I did with Jack. But I still had hoped that she's out there somewhere and we will meet again._

"_I never thought that this is what you dream of Kat" I soft voice said behind me._

"_You know sandy this is an invasion of privacy right" I asked._

"_Yes but it's the only place 'we' can talk so you going to tell me about them or will you come back to North's?" he asked._

"_We'll talk, so where do I begin" I wondered_

"_The beginning is always the best place to start" he said._

"_Ok well it all began after jack fell in to the lake, seeing that happen left me broken and lost. But I had to be strong for Nina and my parents I turn in to the adult in the house because the rest were grieving as was I but I had to keep the house in good shape and I did for years then a terrible sickness came through the town and I got sick, I tried my best to hide the weakness from Nina but I saw her getting sick too and I toke her the doctor but I never did go and get medicine for myself and I died in my sleep on June 15__th__ I woke on the 16__th__ when I saw the moon in this field ._

_I wondered the earth for years until I saw jack one day I almost called out to him when I saw all the fun he was having I turned and ran…"_

"_Kathryn if it's too hard for you to tell me then we can save the rest for another day" sandy said._

"_No you need to know this, that day was the first time I meet Pitch Black, that was the day my fate was sealed. I was cursed to have that ugly, vulgar, slime in my life for eternity"_

"_What was his name" sandy asked._

"_His name was…"_

"_Having a heart to heart without me kitty, I am hurt" a dark voice said._

"_Hunter" was all I hissed; only sandy though had heard it though._

"_Oh kitten I thought you were over their deaths like I am lilies how… touching. And I am almost positive that Nina loves the morning flowers in fact I think she misses you why don't you say hi to her"_

"_where is she you bastard you've had her locked you for 300 year how low are you" I said powering you by now sandy had gone in to battle mode and I had my seed bombs ready in hand._

"_no not for 300 just 150 of them and I must say I think her spirit is finally starting to break the long days without water a finally getting to her the poor water spirit won't last another month without water so I suggest you come find me where the land is dry and the sun never shines until then good bye kitty" he then vanished._

"_No, he can't have her, my little sister, Nina. Sandy we have to find her please" I started to cry._

"_And we will but you have to come with me to North's he can find almost any one and you are very hard to find. So let's go" _

And with that I woke up.

~~ Sandy's POV~~

After Kat woke up I was pacing hoping she would show up and tell use her story and what 'Hunter' did when he got in to her dream, only I am can do that. All the worrying I was doing got the rest attention.

"Hey sandy what's wrong you look like a storm is on the way" Jack said, If only he knew.

I then try to tell them Kat was on her way (I hoped).

"Wow, slow down sandy I can't decipher that fast" Jack said. Right then I saw a red dot on the horizon and I just pointed to in as I got bight I was almost positive it was Kat.

"Wha" was all that was said by the group.

As the dot got bigger we all knew it was Kat and right as she was about to enter she stopped.

* * *

**A/N-**

thanks for the names that really helped me tell me what you think

R and R please and thank you


End file.
